Un an déjà ?
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: Petit os Geetron ! Geek et Patron sont en couples depuis un an... Mais pourquoi ce dernier boude-t-il ?


Hello !

Nouveau petit os ! Un Geetron.

Avec un petit lemon en prime ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Je dois l'avouer, notre relation tournait en rond : Le gamin venait me voir tout les deux jours, le soir, attendant que tout le monde dorment puis,il enlevait ses vêtements et s'offrait a moi, adorablement rouge, attendant que je le dévore passionnément, mais ce soir la, je ne me suis pas levé... Une des rares fois ou je n'aurais pas sauté sur le Geek, ce jour la était spécial mais il n'y avait certainement pas pensé !

Je me suis tourné dos a lui, boudant, oui,je boudais, je fumais ma clope et je la trouvait infecte... Amère... et terriblement fade.

Le Geek s'approcha et se posa contre moi, caressant avec hésitation mes cheveux :

-P-Patron, ça ne vas pas ?... Tu n'en as pas envie... ?...

-Non ! Et Oui, j'en ai pas envie ! »

Il se crispa et demanda doucement? Cette voix douce m'énervait... M'énervait tellement...

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ?... Tu es en colère ?... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?...

-Quel jour nous sommes ?...

Il me regarda, et d'un coup m'enlaça et dit, adorablement :

-Alors notre relation a de l'importance a tes yeux ?... Tu sais que aujourd'hui ça fait Un an ?... Je... Je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserais pas, que tu t'en ficherais et que tu ne voudrais pas le fêter... »

J'avais toujours était ainsi, c'est vrai, mais cette nuit la, il y a un an...

J'étais ivre mort, rien de bien romantique, il m'a amené dans ma chambre et je me suis mis a pleurer, pleurer a flot, quand il m'a dit des mots crus et méchants pour la première fois :

« Regarde toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta personne ! Tu bois, tu fumes, tu te soucis pas d'être violent quand tu bois, de me frapper, de me faire du mal ! TU N'AS PAS DE COEUR ! »

Et je me suis effondré, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, l'attrapant contre moi, en lui laissant voir mon vrai visage :

« Je sais... Je sais que je te frappe, que je te fais mal, que je suis cruel... Mais je ne suis pas sans cœur, je t'aime et c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu sois loin de moi ! Je ... Je te tromperais, je te ferais du mal à ne jamais dire ce que je ressens, à être en perpétuelle désaccord entre mes mots et ce que je pense... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je... Je t'aime... »

Il s'était crispé, et me regarda doucement avant de m'embrasser ...

Comme ce soir la, du bout des lèvres... Il m'embrassa doucement, je l'ai pris contre moi, doucement, sans perversion, sans excès, sans rien de plus que mes yeux dans les siens, enlevant mes lunettes...

-Tu les as enfin enlevé ?...

-Ce qui ne te plaît pas, ne me plaît pas Gamin... »

Je l'ai embrassé encore une fois et il se posa contre moi :

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien ?...

-Je veux que ça soit toi le dominant pour une fois ... »

Il déglutit, rouge pivoine, mais le fit, m'ouvrant la chemise avec délicatesse et sensualité, m'embrassant. Visiblement, ça l'excitait de me dominer... Je l'ai laissé nous mettre à nue.  
Il me prépara doucement, me frôlant le sexe du bout des doigts. Il savait que ça me faisait de l'effet quand il faisait son timide  
Le contact était encore plus appréciable par son absence.

Il commença après à rentrer doucement en moi, me demandant un léger :

-Est ce que ça va ?...

-Une fois, deux hommes sont rentrés entièrement en moi... Et c'était des acteurs de Pornos gays... Alors vas y ! Tu m'as bien préparé Gamin ! »

Il semblait un peu hésitant mais bougea légèrement, frôlant doucement ma prostate, j'ai gémis sous ses petits accoues. C'était ça sa force : Avec des choses simples tout était d'un coup sensuelle et extrêmement bon.  
Sa langueur me rendait fou, ses baisés papillons et ses caresses timides, telle du satin contre ma peau rude, comme de la glace tombant dans la lave brûlante, mon corps se mettait d'un coup à se cambrer.  
Il dit adorablement :

-Pa-Patron... Je vais y allez un peu plus vite ! »

Il me retourna, à quatre pattes sous lui, tentant d'être plus « osé » pour me rendre bien plus réceptif, mais venant de lui l'effet était beaucoup plus puissant.  
Il n'eut besoin que de quelque vas et viens un peu plus fort pour me faire venir. Il semblait surpris, et demanda gêné :

-Je ?... Je peux continuer le temps de-...

-Vas y gamin... Ce sera mon extra ! Fais toi plaisir en moi... »

Il continua un peu, accélérant d'un coup, je vins une deuxième fois sous ses gestes beaucoup plus intense, il avait du mal a respiré et se posa a coté de moi pour reprendre son souffle je l'ai laissé se poser tête contre mon torse, disant :

-A nos un an de couple.

-De couple ?...

-Oui de couple vu que je ne t'ai pas trompé une seule fois...

Il sourit et dit en m'embrassant sur moi, à quatre pattes :

-A nos un an alors ! »

Cette soirée est de loin la meilleure de mon existence.


End file.
